Harry Potter et le phénix doré :
by Flofanhp67
Summary: Harry s'apprête à faire sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Il aimerai oublier son passé douleureux. Mais il ne peut pas, il à vue trop de proche mourir. Il sais qu'il va devoir affronter Voldemort dans un combat pour sa survie,et sans Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à tous le monde, je suis nouveau sur le site, et j'ai commencer à écrire une fic d'aHarry Potter il y à quelques temps, 7 chapitres sont déja écrit (je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à écrire, car je n'ai plus trop le temps). _**

_**Pour voir le résumer, aller sur la déscription de l'hstoire. L'histoire ce passe après le Prince de Sans Mélés, et j'essaye de faire en sorte que l'histoire puisse paraître réel (c'est à dire que J.K. l'aurai écrit, on m'a déja dit que j'ai son style et que c'était très ressemblant, mais à vous de juger...) voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira...**_

_**Merci de laisser des commentaires, ça peut m'aider à m'amélioré, et si c'est pour m'encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécier. PS: ne juger pas les fautes d'orthogrape/grammaire, je suis pas très douer pour ça (lol).**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :**_

**Harry Potter **

**Et le phénix doré.**

_Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire et courrier _

Il était près minuit et dans le village du Little Winnig à Londres, tout était calme. Les voitures étaient tous bien garées dans leur parking respectif, les lumière des lampadaires semblaient êtres les seules sources de lumière dans la rue de Privet Drive. Et pourtant, un garçon était encore éveillé dans la maison qui porte le numéro 4. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, les yeux vert et portait des vêtement normaux à la bonne taille pour lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas les autres fois où il est venu ici. Depuis le début de l'été il avait prit environ dix centimètres, peut être un peu moins.

Ce garçon semblait être tous ce qui à de plus normal pour un enfant de 17 ans, et pourtant il était certainement la personne à être le moins normal possible à des kilomètre à la ronde.

En effet, Harry Potter est un sorcier. Il va d'ailleurs commencer sa septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse. Mais pas qu'un simple sorcier, il est en effet le survivant ou l'Elu, cela dépends des personnes.

Il a sur le front une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, cette cicatrice fait de lui un être exceptionnel, même pour un sorcier.

Cette cicatrice est en effet la cause d'un sortilège qui lui à était lancé il y a 16 ans par le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps : Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, ce simple nom à pour effet de semé la panique des qu'il est prononcer, est surtout depuis son retour il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an.

Ce mage noir si puissant soit-il à seulement put faire cette cicatrice à ce bébé qui avait à peine un an, alors qui lui-même à perdu toute sa puissance et sa grandeur cette nuit là.

Harry était assis face à son bureau, il était en train de regardait par la fenêtre en rêvant, il attendait de revoir Hedwige, sa chouette, qui était partit chasser, il y a maintenant plus de deux jours.

Sur le bureau s'étalait un gros livre, dont le titre écrit en lettre d'or disait «Le quidditch à travers les âges ». A côté il y avait un parchemin, Harry venait de finir son devoir pour le cours de métamorphose et ne l'avait pas encore ranger. Une grande plume verte émeraude était bien installé dans son encrier.

Quand il s'apprêtait enfin à aller se coucher, Harry aperçu au coin de la rue une grande silhouette. Harry devina ce qu'était cette forme, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir quatre chouettes entrées en trombes par la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry reconnu immédiatement une magnifique chouette dont le plumage était d'un blanc de neige que Harry en eut presque le tournis, c'était Hedwige, elle devait apporter une lettre d'anniversaire de la part d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Il se précipita pour enlever les paquets que chacune portées, sauf une qui avait apporter qu'une simple lettre, Harry reconnu tout de suite l'encre verte qui était inscrit sur toutes les lettre provenant de Poudlard .

Il y avait aussi Coq, un drôle de petit hibou appartenant à son autre meilleur ami, Ron. Coq voletait bizarrement vers la cage d'Hedwige, qui était déjà installé sur son perchoir. Il y avait aussi un Hibou Grand Duc, et Harry reconnu l'écriture brouillonne de Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard qui était aussi son ami, c'était un demi-géant mais il avait un grand cœur, aussi grand que lui.

Harry commença part lire la lettre de Poudlard, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'elle contenait la liste du nouveau matériel dont il aurait besoin.

Mais il y avait une troisième feuilles à l'intérieur...

La première lettre disait :

« Cher M. Potter,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que cette année la rentrée de Poudlard aura lieu le 1 septembre.

Le départ du Poudlard Expresse aura lieu à 11 heures sur la voie numéros 9 ¾.

Veillez agrée mes sincère salutation,

Prof. et Directrice M. McGonagall. »

L'autre parchemin disait :

« Cher M. Potter,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que cette année, vous pourrai terminer votre apprentissage du transplanage.

Pour cela vous devrez donc nous apporter la preuve signée que vous voulait continuer cet apprentissage.

Veuillez agréer mon sincères salutation,

Prof. Et Directrice M. McGonagall »

C'était donc ça la troisième lettre. Heureusement, Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans, il est donc majeur dans le monde des sorciers et sa signature suffira . Car s'il avait dut demander au Dursley de lui signer ce papier , il voyait déjà le sourire de son oncle Vernon en lui disant « non » sur un ton réjouie. Mais Harry qui vit chez les Dursley depuis l'assassina de ses parents par Voldemort avant qu'il essaye de s'en prendre à Harry, et il a l'habitude du rejet que fait cette famille face au monde des sorciers.

Cela peut se comprendre quand ont sais que la première fois qu'ils ont rencontrés Hagrid, Dudley s'est retrouver avec une queue an tir bouchon. Avant sa quatrième années, les père de Ron, M. Wesley avait fait exploser la cheminée car il s'était retrouver coincé à l'intérieur en voulant utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Et l'année dernière, Dumbledore, son ancien directeur, était venu chercher Harry lui-même, et les Dursley qui ont agis d'une manière très désagréable se sont fait attaquer par des tasses de thé. Cette pensée laissa remarquer un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres de Harry.

Il commença à lire le troisième parchemin :

« Cher M. Potter,

Voici la liste de vos fournitures et manuels scolaire dont vous aurai besoin cette année :

Manuels :

Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7 de Miranda Fauconnette

.(enchantement)

Déguisement ou métamorphose ? de Leyla Vanderberk.(métamorphose)

Potions et runes obscures, comment les évités ? de Bob le buveur.(Potions)

Milles et un sortilèges de protections face au mal. de Willi Lasarda.(DCFM)

Le mal, comment le détruire ? De Albus Dumbeldore.(DCFM)

Harry laissa échappé une expression d'étonnement puis il continua sa lecture :

Fournitures :

3 fioles EN VERRE(sauf si vous en possédé déjà)

Ingrédients de potions habituel

1 rune d'Animagus

_Plus le matériel habituel._

_Veuillez agréer mes sincères salutation,_

_Prof. Et Directrices M. McGonagall. »_

Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin d'une rune, mais comme ils vont changer de professeur de potions, les cours vont êtres différents il aurait du s'en douté. Peut être allait-il apprendre à devenir des animagus.

Harry trouver bizarre que Dumbledore ait écrit un livre, puis il pensa au autres lettres qu'il n'avait pas lues et qui seront certainement plus passionnantes, il se détourna et commença à lire la lettre d'Hermione

_« Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Je ne savais pas comment t'envoyai cette lettre car Pattenrond serai bien incapable de le faire, mais heureusement que Hedwige est arrivé._

_J'espère que ton cadeau va te plaire, je me le suis fait envoyer par la un groupe de vente par hiboux, c'est nouveau et ça marche très bien._

_Comment se passent tes vacances ? Moi je pars chez Ron demain pour fêter le mariage de Charlie et Fleur qui à lieu dans deus semaines. _

_J'espère te voir là bas !_

_Les Dursley ne t'embêtent pas au moins ?_

_Encore une fois bonne anniversaire._

_Toute mon amitié ,_

_Hermione. »_

Harry déballa le paquet d'Hermione, à l'itérieur il y avait…

« Holala, merci Hermione » pensa Harry.

Le paquet contenait un nécessaire à balais, mais il était beaucoup mieux que celui qu'elle lui avait envoyer il y a quatre ans. C'était probablement la toute dernière version. Elle était d'un bois magnifique, aussi brillant que l'éclaire de feu d'Harry, et il y avait marquer en or :« Nécessaire à balais quinzièmes édition », et un peu plus bas on pouvait lire « Edition limité : Spécial éclaire de feu ».

Harry l'ouvra avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert une boîte sacrée. A l'intérieur il y avait produit à astiquer spécialement pour le bois des éclaire de feu, une peinture pour le refaire brillé, un manuel qui expliqué tout ce qui concerné l'éclaire de feu(en partant de sa création jusqu'à maintenant en passant par les plus grand exploits de l'éclaire de feu)

Harry pensa que c'était trop, et il se jura d'acheté un cadeau pour Hermione quand il partira faire ses achats sur le chemin de travers.

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la lettre de Ron

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et aussi t'inviter à passer de reste des vacances chez nous, ont viendra te chercher avec la poudre de cheminette._

_Charlie et Fleur se marient dans deux semaines, et ils t'invitent bien sûr !_

_J'ai demander à Fred et George de te fabriquer ce cadeau, je pense qu'il va te plaire. _

_Ils l'ont surnommé le Punchmétamorph, et ils ont décidaient de le vendre dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Maintenant ils ont une filière à Pré-au-lard._

_Pour l'utilisait il te suffit de pensait à la personnes que tu déteste en ce moment tout en le tenant, puis tu verras ce qui se passe, Fred et George m'en ont donné un aussi, c'est très drôle tu verras!_

_En plus tu pourras te faire des muscles je te trouve un peu faiblard (lol)._

_Nous venons te chercher demain à 16 heure._

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Amitié,_

_Ron. »_

Harry ouvrit le paquet et éclata de rire à la vue de son cadeau.

C'était une sort de punching-ball, il y avait des gants avec. Harry le prit en main et pensa fort à Rogue, quelques secondes plus tard il tenait un punching-ball géant en forme de Rogue. Harry réessaya l'expèrience avec Bélatrix Lestrange, Drago Malfoy et…Voldemort puis il le posa sûr le bureau et il pris la lettre envoyé par Hagrid.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Comment va tu ?_

_Moi je vais bien, je veux dire que le choc est passé depuis que…enfin tu voie, Dumbledore, Rogue et tous ça._

_Harry se souvenait que trop bien la mort de Dumbledore, assassiné par Rogue, vu qu'il était présent ce soir là, mais il était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry préféré ne pas y pensé, il continua la lecture : _

Pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai pensé qu'il pourra t'être utile cette année. Tu comprendras bientôt.

Bonne chance pour cette année !

Amitié,

Hagrid. »

En déballant le cadeau, Harry fut surpris de voir un livre intitulé : « Choisir entre le bien ou la facilité de Albus Dumbledore ». On aurait plutôt cru à un journal intime. La couverture était rouge et or et un phœnix était dessiné dessus. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit le journal, la première page indiquait : « A Harry de Albus Dumbledore »

Harry aurait bien voulu lire le journal de Dumbledore, mais quand son réveil sonna une heure du matin il préféra aller se coucher. Demain il pourra enfin partir de cette maison qui n'avait aucune place dans son cœur. Cette fois ci il n'y aurait pas de retour.

Harry se coucha en pensant une fois de plus à ce qui c'était passé la nuit de l'assassinat de Dumbledorepar Rogue…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Sommeil agité et départ_

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était à Poudlard, il voyait le parc et un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité, il y avait le stade de quidditch. Mais comment pouvait-il être là bas alors qu'il était dans la chambre de Privet Drive il y à peine quelques instant.

Pourtant il voyait bien le château, avec ses nombreuses tours qui pointés vers le ciel d'un magnifique bleu cobalt. Le lac était lisse et noir, et pendant un instant Harry crut voir une sorte de tentacule dépassée à la surface.

Tout d'un coup il se mit à avancé sans vraiment le vouloir. Comme si quelqu'un marchait à sa place. Harry avait déjà vu à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était impossible, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard…

Un moment Harry crut qu'il allait se dirigé vers le Château, mais il se mit à tourné et à se dirigé vers la forêt interdite. Il passa à côté de la cabane de Hagrid puis pénétra dans la forêt, qui était encore plus sombre et plus angoissante qu'a son habitude.

Quand il fût assez loin dans l'ombre des arbres et des buissons pour ne plus savoir de quel côté se trouve le parc de Poudlard, Harry crut entendre un bruit de sabot vers sa gauche. Le bruit se dissipa pendant qu'il partait vers la droite. C'était un coin bizarre, et Harry ne se souvenait pas être déjà venu ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva dans une espèce de clairière. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que le dortoir où Harry avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau dormir, et au centre il y avait un petit lac. Au milieu du lac jonchait un rocher. Là où il n'y avait pas d'eau ni de rocher, il y avait de l'herbe, et bizarrement l'herbe était vraiment très bien. On aurait dit qu'elle était entretenue, elle aurait plus à la tante Pétunia.

Il attendit la pendant environs cinq minutes qui paraissaient interminables, quand Harry entendit un chant au loin. Ce chant lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà entendu mais où ?

Le chant se rapprochait et là Harry le reconnu, c'était le chant d'un phénix. Il avait entendu Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, chanté de la même manière la fois où il était venu à son secoure lors de sa deuxième année.

Un instant plus tard, Harry vit le phénix, il était magnifique, plus beau que Fumseck, si c'était possible. Il avait des magnifiques plûmes en or, qui brillait dans la nuit, Harry en fut à demi ébloui. Le phénix lui rappelé quelqu'un, il dégageait une grande confiance et une grandeur magique.

Il se posa au centre du rocher lorsque sans qu'Harry ne s'en rendit compte, Fumseck atterrit sur le rocher juste à côté d'Harry, enfin pas vraiment vu que ce n'était pas lui qui était là. Harry se demandait se qui allait se passait, mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de réfléchir aux possibilités, il y eut une lumière rouge qui enveloppa le phœnix doré, puis avant qu'Harry eut le temps de voir ce qui allait se passé il fût projeté et il se retrouva dans son lit.

Que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette forêt ?

Etait-ce bien Voldemort qui était à Poudlard ?

Et qui était ce phénix et que faisait-il ici ?

Qu'était cette lumière ?

Harry remarqua que bizarrement sa cicatrice ne le brûlé pas, contrairement à d'habitude.

Il se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard en se disant qu'il réfléchira à tout ça quand il pourra garder les yeux ouverts.

_Maman ! J'ai faim, donne-m'en encore un peu._

_Non mon Dudynouchet, tu sais très bien que tu es au régime._

_Pétunia, laisse le en prendre encore un peu. Il à déjà perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos._

_Oui Vernon. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il reprenne tous ces kilos justement._

_Maman, s'il te plaît ?_

Il était neuf heures lorsque Harry fut réveillé à cause des cris de Dudley. Les rayons du soleil qui éclairé sa chambre y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Harry se leva lentement. Il alla ensuite se douchait puis s'habillait. Avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné, il prépara ses affaires. Il vérifia bien de n'avoir rien oublier, puis il descendit.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Dudley était en train de finir son assiette.

C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà perdu plus de dix kilos, mais Harry ne trouvait pas une grande différence entre maintenant et avant, c'était peu être parce qu'il ne voulait pas le remarquer.

_Heu…Bonjours. Dit Harry._

_B'jours, grogna l'oncle Vernon en guise de bonjours, bien qu'il fut moins détestable que d'habitude. Peut être parce qu'il était en train de lire le journal._

Harry s'assit en face de son assiette.

Son petit déjeuner était froid. Il le fit chauffer au micro-onde. Quand il revint s'asseoir, Il dit :

_Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia. Il se retournèrent tous les deux en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien leur annoncer. Cette après midi, Ron et son père viennent me chercher à quatre heures. Je passe le reste de l'été là bas. Donc je ne reviendrais plus ici..._

_Ca alors ! _coupa l'oncle Vernon_, ont l'a élevé, ont l'a empêché de se retrouver dans un orphelinat, et comment il nous remercie, en partant sans rien dire, même pas un merci, et sans revenir…_

_Mais…Je croyais que vous ne voulez plus me voir ._

_Heu… Ont…ont s'est habitués à présent. _Dit la tante Pétunia

_Habitué à quoi ? Me traité comme un chien ?_

_Non ! _Vernon dit l'oncle_. Nous reconnaissons que nous avons était un peu dur avec toi…_

_Un peu ?_

_Bon d'accord, ont a eut tort. Mais c'est qu'on à eut peur…_

_Peur, mais de quoi ?_

_De toi ! _Dit la tante Pétunia

_En plus nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un remarque tes pouvoirs _dit l'oncle Vernon.

_Nous avons eu peur du danger. Cette histoire avec ce Voldechose. Nous avons eu peur de s'attacher à toi, car il aurait pût te tuer n'importe quand, d'après la lettre que nous avons reçue avec toi._

_En plus, _dit la tante Pétunia_, je dois avouer que j'étais jalouse de Lily._

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de la mère de Harry. Cela le toucha beaucoup.

_Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous ne me… haïssez pas ? _Demanda-t-il en bégayant. Harry crut un moment que c'était uneblague.

_Non, au contraire tu es un garçon très gentil dit l'oncle Vernon._

_Ecoute ! _Dit la tante Pétunia_. Nous avons était vraiment détestables avec toi, et bien que nous ne pourrons jamais remplacer tes parents, mais ça serai un grand plaisir pour nous si tu serais d'accord de passé chez nous de temps à autre. Peut être qu'un jour tu pourra nous pardonner et nous considéré comme…comme ta famille ._

_Oui.. .Oui… Je veux bien. _Dit Harry sans réfléchir

_Génial._

_Maintenant fini ton assiette, bon appétit._

_Merci._

Dudley avait assisté à cette scène, se fut un choc pour lui.

Harry eut l'autorisation de regarder les informations sans avoir à espionné à travers la fenêtre. Il put parler de Poudlard à son oncle et sa tante qui au lieu de l'habituelle crise, l'écoutait avec amusement.

Dudley aussi avait changé de comportement. Il était moins détestable, il laissa Harry essayé tous les jouets qu'il voulait, comme son ordinateur ou bien sa console portable. Harry pensait que c'était parce que ses parents étaient plus gentils ; mais Dudley lui confia qu'il était méchant avec lui car c'est parents l'était aussi et qu'il pensait qu'il le fallait.

Dudley lui confessa aussi qu'il savait que les autres étaient gentils avec lui parce qu'ils avaient peur, alors qu'avec Harry ce n'était pas pareil. Pendant qu'Harry et Dudley s'amusaient, sans que Dudley lui cour après pour le frapper, l'oncle Vernon enlevait la cheminait électrique pour que les Wesley puissent chercher Harry.

A quatre heures, Harry se prépara à partir, il descendit ses bagages et les posa dans le salon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait en lui un sentiment de nostalgie, cette maison lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas oublier d'où il venait. Après tout, il a passé plus de la moitié de sa vie ici, et tout ce qui c'est passé dans la famille Dursley, les bon comme les mauvais moments, ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…

Vers quatre heures cinq, Harry vit la cheminé s'enflammait toute seul, le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminé était vert. Un instant plus tard, il vit M. Wesley apparaître suivit de prêt par Ron.

Salut Harry ! Ca va ?

Oui Ron, et toi ?

Moi aussi.

Bonjours M. Wesley !

Bonjours Harry ! Tu es prêt ? Je ne voudrais pas trop embêter ton oncle et ta tante. Bonjours, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au Dursley.

Bonjours, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Harry revint avec les valises.

Ha ! Tu es prit, dit M. Wesley. Alors allons-y. Ron, passe en premier et emmène les valises d'Harry avec toi.

OK, papa.

Ron entra dans la cheminé, Harry lui donna les valises. Puis Ron dit « Le Terrier », et ajouta « Au revoir »en regardant les Dursley bizarrement, il répondirent tous d'un signe de tête, puis Ron disparut.

A toi Harry.

Harry commença à rentrer dans la cheminé.

- Au revoir !

Au revoir Harry, dirent les Dursley.

Et revient nous voir quand tu peux ! Ajouta la tante Pétunia.

A la prochaine j'espère, bonhomme !

Salut Harry ? Amuse-toi bien.

M. Wesley les regarda en se demandant s'ils étaient devenus fous.

- Le Terrier ! Dit Harry. Il fit un signe de tête au Dursley avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon qui lui donna le vertige.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Le Terrier_

_Harry avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé des heures entières avant d'atterrir dans le cheminé des Wesley qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. _

_Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron qui était seul dans la cuisine._

_Oui, oui. C'est juste que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement._

_Ron le regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de lui lançait un sourire._

_C'était comment tes vacances ? Lui demanda Ron._

_Bien, les Dursley m'ont dit qu'il m'aimait bien._

_Quoi ? _

_Oui ! Ils me l'ont dit ce matin._

_Tu croies qu'ils ont dit ça parce que tu allais partir ?_

_Je ne pense pas, ils avaient l'air sincères il m'ont dit que je pourrait revenir quand je veut._

_Ils sont devenus fous ?_

_J'en sais rien, mais…_

_POUF !_

_M. Wesley apparut d'un coup dans la cheminé._

_Harry, les Dursley sont bizarres, il étaient gentils. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette était._

_En fait, je disais justement à Ron qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient bien et que je pouvais venir quand je veux._

_Harry crut que M. Wesley allait éclaté de rire._

_Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'il avait eut peur de s'attachaient à moi à cause de cette histoire avec Voldemort - Ron et M. Wesley tressaillirent mais moins que d'habitude - et que j'étais gentil. Ma tante a ajouté qu'en plus elle était jalouse de maman. Mais je pense que dans le fond ils sont bons. Ont à tous une part de bonté en nous, à part Voldemort, ils l'ont juste enfuit profondément. Et même si il à fallut attendre seize ans, je suis content qu'ils se révèlent enfin._

_Tu à raison Harry, dit M. Wesley, c'est bien parler ce que tu viens de dire, tu devrais remplacer notre ministre._

_Comment il va-t-il celui là ? Demanda Harry, qui se souvenait que trop bien de Rufus Scrimgeour, il ne s'apprécie guère, et cela depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont vus. _

_Mal, comme tu t'en doute. Il à tellement de choses à gérés avec toute cette histoire. Le seul qui aurait put réussir est Dumbl…Désolé Harry, tu ne veux certainement pas que je te rappel cette terrible épreuve. Viens, ont va dans le salon les autres doivent t'attendre._

_Harry suivis Ron et son père dans le salon._

_Dès qu'il arrivèrent dans la pièce préférée d'Harry de la maison, quelqu'un lui sauta au cou._

_C'était Hermione._

_- Ho Harry._

_Heu… Salut Hermione. Ca va ?_

_Oui, et toi, je m'inquiétais, j'ai eut peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_Il ne m'est rien arriver, du moins jusqu'à maintenant._

_Hermione le serrait si fort à présent qu'il étouffait presque._

_Désolé._

_Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Alors, tu à été élu préfet en chef ?_

_Oui, comment tu à deviné ?_

_Simple intuition. Dit-il en se libérant de ses liens._

_Harry chéri. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Mrs Wesley._

_Bien, merci._

_Quand il put se libérer de Mrs Wesley, Harry se retrouva face à Ginny. Tous les deux était gainaient. Harry sentit une étrange sensation dans son estomac, bien qu'il est rompu avec elle pour la protégeait, il l'aimait encore._

_B…Bonjours Harry. Dit-elle._

_Bonjours. C…Comment vas-tu ?_

_« Comment vas-tu ? » Quel idiot. Il rompt avec elle et lui demande comment elle va._

_Ca va - Harry décela un timbre dans sa voix qui indiquer qu'elle mentait- et toi ?_

_Moi aussi je vais bien ?_

_Ginny, je…_

_Salut Harry !_

_Fred venait de descendre avec son frère jumeau, George._

_Ca va ? Demanda ce dernier. _

_Salut !Oui ça va ! Et vous ?_

_Nous aussi !_

_Alors comment se passe votre commerce de farce et attrape?_

_Harry savait très bien qu'il marchait très bien et qu'ils avaient une filiale au chemin de traverse, Ron lui avait dit dans sa lettre, mais il voulait leur laisser le plaisir de lui annoncer la nouvelle. _

_Très bien, merci. Dit Fred._

_Nous avons une filiale sur le Chemin de Travers maintenant._

_Ha bon, dit Harry en faisant semblant d'être surpris. C'est cool alors._

_Oui, en plus je sors avec Verity. Dit George. Tu te souviens d'elle ? _

_Oui !Dit Harry, je l'ai vu au magasin de farce et attrape l'année dernière, elle travail pour vous._

_Exact et en plus ajouta George, Fred est jaloux._

_C'est même pas vrai !_

_Si, tu invente des histoires comme quoi tu sors avec Angelina Jonhson juste pour faire ton intéressant._

_Non ! C'est vrai. Je te dis qu'il y a un peu plus de deux semaine elle est passé quand tu étais dans l'arrière boutique. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de la fois où ont était au bal ensemble et qu'elle m'aimait bien. J'ai dit que moi aussi je l'aimais bien, et on à décidés de sortir ensemble. Il semblait parlait plus à Harry qu'à son frère qui avait l'air de connaître l'histoire._

_OK ,OK ! Si tu veux, je te croie._

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait les jumeaux se disputait, mais il pensa que ce n'était rien.

_Je m'en fiche que tu ne me croies pas, de toute façon c'est la vérité._

_Ouais, si tu veux. Tu verra au mariage, je l'ai invité._

_OK, moi j'ai invité Verity. Et elle, au moins elle sera là !_

_Arrêtez tous les deux, cria soudain Mrs Wesley, et venez plutôt m'aider à faire le repas. Installer la table. _

_Viens, dit Ron à Harry, on va montaient tes affaires._

_D'accord._

_Lorsque Harry et Ron redescendirent, Hermione et Ginny étaient en train de discuté._

_Ha bon, tu sors avec Ron ? Demanda Ginny, depuis quand ?_

_Ce matin, dit Hermione en rougissant._

_Harry regarda Ron, qui lui chuchota :_

_J'allais t'en parlait._

_Quand…dans deux jours ou bien dans deux ans ?_

_Salut Harry, dit Charlie en descendant l'escalier. Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

_Salut Charlie ! Oui, merci._

_Comment était t'es vacances ?_

_Bonne, merci._

_OK ! Je vais juste demandait quelque chose à maman, je reviens._

_D'accord !_

_Harry…Commença Ginny, mais…_

_Bonjours !_

_C'était Bill et Fleur. Il venait de rentrés du travail._

_Salut Harry ! Dit Bill._

_Bonjours Arry. Dit Fleur. _

_Bonjours les amoureux, répondit Harry pour les titillé un peu._

_Harry remarqua que Bill avait toujours les cicatrices, sur son visage que lui avait infligé Fenrir Greyback ,le loup garou qui a transformer Lupin, et bien qu'elles étaient moins visibles, elle n'avait pas disparus._

_A table ! Dit Mrs Wesley._

_On arrive ! Répondit Mr. Wesley._

_Tiens, Harry chérie. Il faut que tu mange, les Dursley ne t'ont certainement pas assez nourrit._

_Non, ça va, ils ont agit gentiment avec moi._

_Quoi ? Dit-elle en renversant un peu de sauce de la casserole._

_Récurvite, dit Hermione._

_Harry passa presque la moitié du repas à raconter l'étrange changement de comportement des Dursley._

_Bah, on ne s'en plaindra pas. dit Mrs Wesley quand il eut terminer,_

_puis elle ajouta :_

_Qui veut encore du dessert ?_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de Ron._

_Harry chercha son pyjama dans la valise quand il tomba sur le journal de Dumbledore. Il l'ouvrit, avide de savoir ce qu'il contenait._

_Il y avait un petit parchemin qui avait était glisser entre la couverture et la première page. _

_« Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne suis déjà plus de ce monde, normalement._

_J'espère que tu va bien._

_Comme tu le sais, tu es le seul qui pourra vaincre Voldemort._

_Il est donc nécessaire que tu vives jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le tuer, c'est à dire quand tous les Horcruxes seront détruit._

_Donc fait bien attention à toi, et ne fait pas de choses désinvoltes. _

_Ce journal que j'ai tenu, contient des choses qui pourront t'être utiles pour cette lutte, je te conseil donc de bien le lire et de bien l'étudier._

_Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est vraiment dure à entendre(ou à lire) mais je compte sur toi, nous comptons tous sur toi pour rétablir la paix et mettre fin pour de bon au mal. _

_Malgré ma « mort », je serai toujours là pour te porter secoure et t'aidais dans les moments difficiles, bien que la suite ne dépende que de toi._

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire « Bonne chance Harry »._

_En fait, toutes mes condoléances pour ma mort.(Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire)._

_Amitié,_

_A. Dumbledore. _

_Harry se demandait en quoi ce journal pourrait lui être utile, mais connaissant Dumbledore, ça ne devait pas être un simple journal._

_Il se demandait aussi comment Dumbledore pourrait l'aider, mais une fois de plus le connaissant, il pouvait s'attendre à tout._

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron qui avait fini de se changer._

_Heu…c'est de Dumbledore, c'est son journal. Il à dit que ça pourra m'aidai pour la lutte contre Voldemort._

_Ha ! Et est ce que ça pourrait t'aider demain, parce que là je suis mort de fatigue et j'aimerai bien éteindre la lumière._

_D'accord, si tu veux, je vais me changer._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était à nouveau à Poudlard._

_Il refit exactement le même rêve que la dernière fois, et fut de nouveau réveillé en sursaut au moment où la lumière rouge brillait._

_Il se rendormit, en pensant au journal de Dumbledore._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : La naissance du mal…_

Le lendemain, Harry, qui s'était réveillé tôt, descendit dans le salon pour lire le journal et ne pas déranger Ron.

Tout le monde dormait encore dans la maison, et Harry dut faire très attention à se rattrapé sans faire de bruit quand il trébucha au dessus de Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé, c'était le moins abîmé. Il ouvrit le livre, et vit sur la première page une sorte de présentation écrite par Dumbledore :

Ce livre appartenait à Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

J'ai reçu ce journal de mon père lors de ma première rentrée à Poudlard.

Au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai écrit tout ce que je savais(les choses importantes, comme les moins importantes).

J'ai aussi doté ce journal de certaine …capacité.

Harry remarqua que la suite était écrite précipitamment, et qu'elle n'avait pas était écrite en même temps que le reste :

Ces dernières années, j'ai écrit tout ce que je savais sur Tom Elvis Jedusor (alias Voldemort)

Certaines de ces informations seront capitales dans la chute de ce dernier.

Ce journal appartient maintenant à Harry James Potter, qui est le seul à pouvoir un jour détruire Tom définitivement.

Harry se demanda quand est ce que Dumbledore avait écrit la deuxième partie. Avait-il l'intention de lui confier, ou s'avait-il qui allait mourir ?

Il se décida à commencer à lire le journal de Dumbledore, malgré sa crainte de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Sur la première page, il y avait écrit :

« Cher journal,

La tradition exige que j'écrive dans un journal tous les moments forts que j'ai vécus, et bien que normalement ce genre de sornettes ne m'intéresse pas, je vais écrire pour faire plaisir à mon père qui à toujours crut en moi.

Donc voilà :

Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une personne très sympathique, Horace Slughorn, bien qu'il soit un peu excentrique de sa personne et aime être entourer de personne puissante, je pense que je pourrai être ami avec lui.

Malheureusement, j'ai aussi réussi à me faire un ennemi dès le premier voyage dans le Poudlard express : Elvis Marvolo Gaunt. Un élève de Troisième année qui se vante tout le temps d'être un descendent de Salazar Serpentard. Il est très insupportable, et j'ai l'impression qu'il aime faire du mal au gens. J'aurai presque envie de dire que c'est malade mental, mais comme je respecte trop les gens (même immonde) pour ça. Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il à quelques problème psycologique et que c'est très grave. Je me demande comment ont-il put laisser un être comme ça venir à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens un mauvais présentement en pensant à lui, et à tout les descendent de Salazar Serpentard. »

Ainsi donc Dumbledore connaissait Le grand-père de Voldemort, il ne lui avait pas dit, sans doute pensait-il qu'il devrait lui dire quand le moment sera venu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore lui ressemblait en certains points, Harry aussi avait réussi à se faire un ennemi dès le premier voyage du train : Drago Malfoy.

Les trente premières pages, environ, contenaient les années d'étude de Poudlard de Dumbledore, et Harry pensa qu'il lira ça, un fois qu'il aura trouver «les informations capitales » dont Dumbledore faisait mention.

Cependant, sur la dernière page qui racontait l'étude de Dumbledore, Harry remarqua qu'il avait écrit :

« Cher journal,

Ma dernière année va se terminé, et je commence à penser qu'il y a plut important que de remplir un journal, et j'ai donc décidé d'arrêter là.

J'ai décidé de rester comme professeur, de métamorphose.

J'ai le sentiment que ma place est ici, et qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vu juste, puis il continua sa lecture.

Sur la page qui suivait, Harry vit que Dumbledore avait recommencer à écrire :

«Ceci est très important, et je dois le noter au cas ou il m'arriverait quelque chose.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit dans mon journal et malgré ma promesse d'arrêter, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire quelque chose. Il s'est passé des événements très important hier après midi.

Je suis allé dans un orphelinat chercher un futur élève de Poudlard : Tom Elvis Jedusor. A l'instant où je l'ai vu, à l'instant ou ne regards se sont croisé, j'ai ressenti un sentiment étrange, comme si j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui apprendre qui il est, que ça serait dangereux. J'avais l'impression qu'il représentait le mal. Il est le petit-fils de Marvolo Gaunt, et cela ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il devienne pire que son grand-père. Cela expliquerait les mauvais pressentiments que j'avais envers Marvolo.

Je n'ai pas fermer les yeux de la nuit, j'y est réfléchi, et j'ai pensé que j'allai faire mon enquête sur lui. Je vais récolter toutes les informations que je pourrai trouver sur lui et les placés dans ce journal.

Quand il m'a dit qu'il parlait aux serpents, ce que seul les descendants de Serpentard savent faire, j'ai réalisé la grandeur du mal que nous devrons affronter. Peut être que je me trompe sur lui, et je l'espère, de tout mon cœur.

Mais dans tous les cas, je sens que de sombres heures approches… »

Harry commençait à trouvait ce journal très intéressent.

Il voulut continuer à lire, mais…

Harry ! Tu es déjà debout ?

C'était Ginny.

Heu… Oui ! Je n'avais pas sommeil, rajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard soupçonneux que lui lançait Ginny.

D'accord. Et ça c'est quoi ?

Heu… Rien. C'est rien.

D'accord, si tu veux. Tu à faim, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Oui, je veut bien, je vais juste aller… m'habiller.

Il était encore en pyjama , il avait oublier de se changer auparavant, trop curieux de lire le journal de Dumbledore.

D'accord !

A…A tout de suite.

OK !

Quand il redescendit, il y avait déjà Mrs Wesley, Ron, Fred, George et Hermione dans la cuisine.

Bonjours tout le monde.

Bonjours, répondirent plusieurs voix. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une église et que la chorale chantait.

Tiens Harry, voici ton petit déjeuner, dit Mrs Wesley.

Merci.

Harry, dit Ron, tu veux faire une partie de Quidditch après ?

Oui, je veux bien. Le Quidditch lui manquait.

_OK. Tu _iras_ dans mon équipe, avec Hermione. Fred, Goerge et Ginny joueront contre nous._

_OK !_

Quand il eurent fini de déjeuner, il cherchèrent leurs balais, puis se dirigèrent vers la petite clairière qui les protéger de la vue des moldus.

Dès que Harry s'envola, il ressentit un nouveau sentiment de liberté. Il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match s'acheva sur une victoire de justesse de l'équipe d'Harry. Il avait attraper le vif d'or juste devant Ginny.

Les deux semaines qu'il passa au Terrier furent très agréable, et Harry n'avait pas beaucoup vécue de moment agréables ces derniers mois.

Il jouèrent au Quidditch pendant des heures (Hermine s'améliorer au poste de poursuiveuse), ils firent plusieurs parties échecs version sorcier (que Ron gagner toujours), et ils finir leurs devoirs avec plusieurs jours d'avance (ce qui était une première pour Harry et Ron). Harry avait de nouveau l'impression d'être normal, enfin pour un sorcier. Dut moins il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : Double mariage_

Le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur était arriver. Un peu trop vite à leur goût, car Fleur commencée à avoir le trac, non pas qu'elle doute du mariage et de son amour pour Bill, mais elle avait peur que ça se passe mal. Tout le monde essayait de la rassurée, Bill le premier.

Harry et Ron étaient en train de mètrent leurs robes de soirées. Harry avait la même qu'il avait déjà portait lors du bal en quatrième année, et Ron avait mit la nouvelle robe que lui avait acheter les jumaux - sous la demande de Harry. Ron était content d'avoir une belle robe cette fois-ci, car celle qui portait le jour du bal était immonde à son goût - et à celui de tout Poudlard aussi. Harry trouvait aussi que celle-ci lui allait bien.

Quand ils descendirent, Mr et Mrs Wesley était déjà en bas.

Mr Wesley avait une robe un peu semblable à celle de Ron, bien qu'elle était plus foncée quant à Mrs Wesley, elle portait une robe orange saumon, mais qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux.

Fred et George descendirent juste après Harry et Ron, il portait respectivement une robe bleue foncée pour Fred et Violette foncée pour George, Harry trouvait bizarre qu'ils aient mit quelque chose d'aussi sérieux, qui n'était pas fantaisiste. Mais c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

_Hermione, Ginny, ont vous attend_ ! Dit Mrs Wesley juste après que Charlie fût descendu. Il portait une robe un peu ressemblante à celle de Harry.

_On arrive, deux minutes !_

_Ca, ça veut dire qu'il leurs faut encore deux heures._ Dit Ron.

_Ha, les filles !_ Rajouta Fred.

Harry éclata de rire.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva en bas des marches.

Elle portait une robe rose qui lui allait très bien, et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit le jour du bal, elle s'était de nouveau maquillé et s'était attachait les cheveux.

Elle était vraiment jolie, tellement que Ron en rougie en lui disant :

_Heu…Hermione, tu es très belle._

_Merci_, _tu n'es pas mal non plus_ ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_Il à raison_. Dit Harry. _Tu es très belle, cette robe te va à merveille._

Merci Harry, tu es beau toi aussi. Elle te va mieux qu'il y à trois ans.

Ce fût au tour de Harry rougit et lorsque Ginny descendit, ça n'arrangea pas les choses au contraire. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel, assez claire qui lui allait avec merveille, du goût de Harry. Elle aussi s'était maquillait et avait attacher ses cheveux. Elle souriait, et Harry eut l'impression que c'était à lui qu'elle souriait. Quand il réussit à reprendre ses esprits, Il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

_Ginny… Tu…Tu es très merveilleuse._

_Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu es très bien. _

_Merci._ Dit-il timidement.

_Allons-y,_ dit Mrs Wesley.

_Où allons-nous ?_ Demanda Harry lorsqu'il réussit à détourner ses yeux de Ginny.

_Tu verras, c'est une surprise. _Dit précipitamment Mr Wesley.

Il sortirent dans la coure, où une belle limousine noire les attendaient.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_Ho chéri ! Elle est merveilleuse. Mais ont ne peut pas la louer, c'est trop cher. _Dit Mrs Wesley.

_Ne t'en fait pas chérie. C'est le ministre en personne qui me l'a prêtait. _Dit Mr Wesley d'un ton fier.

D'après l'air stupéfait de tout le monde, seul Mr Wesley savait qu'il y avait une limousine.

_Je lui ai parler du mariage, et il m'a demandait si j'avais un moyen de transport, je lui ai répondu que non, et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait me prêtait deux limousine. Il y en a une blanche spécialement pour Fleur et Bill. _Rajouta-t-il.

_Mais depuis quand le ministre prête des voitures de luxe à ses employés ? _Demanda Harry.

_Je pense que c'est parce qu'il savait que tu seras là, et il pensait que tu te réconcilieras avec lui si tu pensais qu'il est plus…généreux. Il m'a même dit de te dire qu'il à fait libéré Stan Rocade._

_Ha bon. _

_Oui ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui à dit la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rencontraient, mais ça l'a marquer._

_Tant mieux._

_Bon, allons-y maintenant. Il ne faut pas qu'ont soient en retard. _Dit Mr Wesley.

_D'accord chéri. Aller, tout le monde dans la voiture _! Dit Mrs Wesley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous confortablement assis dans la spacieuse voiture du ministère. Ils avaient un chauffeur spécialement pour eux. Malgré la grande place qu'ils avaient, Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent face à face, et Harry pensa que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Tout d'un coup, la voiture s'envola d'un coup sec, et Ginny vola sur Harry.

_Ourp, désolé Harry._

_Ce n'est rien._

Il l'aida à se rasseoir.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture commença à redescendre. Harry vit nettement Poudlard, et le stade de quidditch. Il vit la tour d'astronomie, et préférant ne plus pensait à ce qui c'était passer la nuit de l'assassinat de Dumbledore, il détourna les yeux, et quelque chose attira son attention : la forêt interdite. Harry se demanda qui était dans la forêt dans ses rêves, et qui était cet étrange phénix.

_Ca va, Harry ?_ Demanda Hermione. _Tu à l'air étrange._

_Non, ça va. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout._

_T'es sûr ?_

_Oui, oui._

_D'accord._

Harry se demandait où il allait comme ça, et comme pour répondre à sa question, la voiture entama une descente vers Prés-au-Lard.

Plus précisément vers une église que Harry n'avait jamais vue. Elle se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Harry vit qu'a côté, il y avait un magnifique jardin avec une fontaine. Et même de loin, Harry pût voir que les préparatifs du mariage étaient près. On voyait en effet des chaises blanches soigneusement alignées. Il y avait un petit chemin pavé de pierres blanches qui coupait les rangées de chaises en deux, et qui menait vers une arcade de mariage blanche elle aussi.

_Génial, il y à un buffet_. Dit Ron.

En effet, juste de l'autre côté de la fontaine, il y avait un buffet et des tables (blanches également), et juste à côté une tante (blanche, bien sûr) qui devait servir de piste de danse.

_Ron, arrête, tu ne va pas commencer à parler de nourriture._ Dit Hermione.

_Ho ! Ca va ! Je disais juste qu'il y a un buffet._

_Mais bien sûr_.

_Ecoute, je…_

_Vous n'aller pas commencer tous les deux !_ Coupa Harry.

_Il a raison._ Dit Mr Wesley. _Et Hermione aussi. Ron, agit en gentleman._

_OK ! OK !_

_Regarde Harry, c'est là bas qu'il y a notre filiale._ Dit Fred.

Il montrait une grande boutique, aussi fantaisiste que celle qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Travers. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de Zonko, la boutique de farce et attrape.

_Elle est très bien votre boutique!_ Dit Harry. _Zonko va avoir de la_ concurrence.

_Non !_ Dit Fred. _Plutôt une collaboration. Elle est rattaché à Zonko, le patron nous à demander si ont voulais collaboré avec lui._

Nous lui avons répondu « _Oui_ », bien sûr ! Ajouta George. Il devait avoir peur de la concurrence.

_Ont ira la visité pendant notre journée à Présau-Lard._ Dit Harry. _Pas vrai ?_ Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione.

_Bien sûr !_ S'empressèrent-ils de répondre.

_J'espère que vous seraient là ?_ Dit Harry.

_Je ne sais pas, ont est très occupés, tu sais?_ Répondit George en souriant.

_Ouf, Quinze heures trente, ont à un peu d'avance_. Dit Mrs Wesley quand il atterrirent enfin, quelques secondes plus tard.

_Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des églises pour sorciers. _Dit Harry

_Ho ! Elle ne sont pas très nombreuse. Mais elle sont très ressemblantes à celles des modus, sauf que nous n'avons pas cet étrange personnage sur une croix nous. _Dit Mr Wesley

_Oui, nous ont à une statue de Merlin, qui d'après la légende est le plus ancien de tout les sorcier._

_Il y en à d'autres ? _Demanda Harry.

_Oui, il y en à une sur le Chemin de Travers. Mais c'est plutôt une chapelle, elle est beaucoup moins bien que celle si. _

La pancarte indiquait : « _Eglise St Gryffondor_ ».

_Gryffondor ? _S'exclama Harry.

_Lors de sa création, Gryffondor venait de vaincre Serpentard, qui un terrible mage noir à l'époque. Alors pour lui rendre hommage, ont l'a appelait par son nom. _Répondit Mr Wesley tendit qu'ils montaient les marches de l'église. _Tes parents se sont marié ici. Tu savais ?_

_Non !_

_D'ailleur, depuis que tu à vaincu Tu-sais-qui, il y a seize ans, cette église est devenu beaucoup plus célèbre encore, et de nombreux couples, dont Molly et moi, se sont mariés ici._ _Nous allons faire le tour, les mariages se passent dans la cour derrière, comme tu à put le constatait de là haut. _Dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'église.

_Les mariages ? _Demanda Harry.

_Tu verras._

Harry et les autres suivirent Mr Wesley derrière l'église.

Dans la cour, quelques invités étaient déjà arrivés. Il y avait parmi eux les professeurs de Poudlard, plusieurs membres de l'ordre étaient là, et bien sûr les anciens amis et la famille des futurs mariés, et Harry reconnu quelques personnes dont Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur. Percy était également là. Et pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, Mrs Rosmerta. Le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour était présent, certainement pour voir Harry. Harry reconnu aussi Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Elle était assise à côté d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. Fred et George allèrent rejoindre réspéctivement Angélina Jonhson et Verity.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les invités étaient présents et le mariage put commencer. Le prêtre commença son discoure :

_Amis et parents des mariés, bienvenue à vous pour le plus beau jour de leurs vies. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, nous ne célébrerons pas l'union de deux êtres, mais de quatre. Oui, en effet, aujourd'hui c'est un double mariage. Cela implique deux fois plus de joie, mais aussi deux fois plus de larmes._

Il y eut quelques rires.

_Nous allons commençait par l'union de Bill Wesley et de Fleur Delacour._

Tout d'un coup, une musique s'alluma, c'était la même musique que celle qu'Harry avait déjà entendue dans les film d'amour, qu'il avait dût regardait que trop souvent chez Mrs Figg, sauf en beaucoup plus romantique, peut être parce qu'il était vraiment présent.

Fleur s'avança au bras d'un homme, qui était certainement son père.

Fleur arriva au niveau de Charlie.

_Bill Wesley, dite vos vœux. _Dit le prêtre.

_Fleur Delacoure, je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. On a appris à se connaître et à s'aimais encore plus. Je sais qu'on à eut des difficultés, et il y en aura certainement encore, mais ont les surmontra. Je ne peux même plus imaginé ma vie sans toi._

_Fleur Delacoure, à vous._ Dit le prêtre.

_Bill Wesley._ Si tu me dit qu'ont surmontra ces épreuves ensemble, je te croie. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vus jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi. Je t'aime.

_Echangez vos alliances._ Dit le prêtre.

Bill mit au doigt de Fleur une magnifique bague , en disant :

_- Fleur Delacoure, par cette annaux, je te déclare ma femme._

Fleur passa au doigt de Bill un anneau très beau également.

- Bill Wesley, _par cette annaux, je te déclare mon époux._

_Bill Wesley._ Dit le prêtre. _Jurez vous d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger Fleur Delacoure jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?_

_Je le jure._

_Fleur Delacour. Jurez vous d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger Bill Wesley jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?_

_Je le jure._

_Par les pouvoir qui me son conférer, je vous unie par les liens sacrés du mariage. Je vous déclare désormais mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la marié._

_Bill et Fleur s'embrassèrent d'un long et passionné baisé. _

La cérémonie dura environ une demi-heure, sauf pour Ron qui en avait déjà assez, et ça ne s'arrangea pas pour lui lorsque après que Charlie et Fleur eut fini de s'unirent, Le prêtre dit :

_Maintenant, après ce merveilleux mariage, nous allons unirent deux autres personnes, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. _

C'était donc ça ce dont avait parlait Mr Wesley.

La cérémonie se passa de la même manière que celle de Bill et Fleur.

_Merveilleux, magnifique, quel beau mariage._ Dit le prêtre. _Maintenant, vous aller pouvoir fêter cet heureux événement. Le buffet vous attend._ _Bonne appétit. _Ron éclata de joie, Hermione le regarda avec indignation.

_Que ce jour reste gravé dans votre mémoire comme le plus beau de votre vie. _Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des mariés.

Après un très bon repas, voir merveilleux si ont écoutait Ron, ce dernier et Hermione dansaient sur la piste où beaucoup de sorcières et sorcier dansaient déjà. Quant à Harry, il attendait sur sa chaise en les regardant dansait, et en jetant quelques coup d'œil vers Ginny, qui elle aussi était assise. Il rêvait de l'invité à dansait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il se résigna à attendre toute la soirée.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, Ils étaient tous endormies dans la voiture du ministère en rêvant de cette soirée, sauf Harry, qui regardait la forêt interdite. Toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé un peu plutôt dans la journée étaient revenues. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à nouveau dans la forêt, et se réveilla en sursaut au moment où la lumière rouge commença à brillait. Il était tout proche il y a quelques instant à peine, il aurait put savoir ce que c'était, ce que faisait ce phénix. "Mais que signifie donc ce rêve ?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 6!_

_J'ai remarquer qu'il y en plus de 200 personnes qui ont lus mon histoire (etau moinsla moitié qui l'on lus tout les cahpitres déja posté), en quelques jours, et pourtant personne n'a laisser de reviews!_

_Alors je vous redemande si vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, des critique, des encouragements (ça fait toujours palisir), ou n'importe quoi!_

_Merci d'avance!_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elel vous plaît :_

_Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de Travers._

Il ne restait plus que une semaine avant la rentrée. Harry avait passait le reste de son séjour chez les Wesley à profitait un maximum de ses vacances, et du repos, car il devrait bientôt recommencer à combattre Voldemort. Mais une question le hantait depuis le jour du mariage : qui est donc ce phénix ? Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de lui laisser un message.

Il essaya de chassait cette pensée de son esprit, bien que c'était difficile, en effet, Harry avait refait le même rêve plusieurs fois cette semaine.

_Harry, ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis un certain temps. _

C'était Hermione. Harry était assis près de la cheminée avec Ron et Hermione et il s'était de nouveau plonger dans ses pensées, ce qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait avec méfiance (ce qui arrivait presque aussi souvent), il s'empressa de répondre : 

_Oui, oui ! Ca va ! J'étais…_

_Perdu dans tes pensées, je sais. _Dit-elle_. Tu n'arrête pas de me le répétait, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est plus que ça._

_Comment ça ?_

_J'ai l'impression que tu nous cache quelque chose, à moi et à Ron. Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. _

_Qu'est ce que tu raconte, je ne vous cache rien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète. _ajouta-t-il. Ce qui était vrai, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Harry leurs mentait.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous en parler ?_

_Je…Non ! Tout va bien._

_Harry, ne me prend par pour une imbécile. C'est autant visible que le fait que tu aime encore Ginny._

_Quoi ? Je…_

_Aller. _Insista-t-elle. _Dit !_

Alors Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione son rêve

_C'est pas nouveau cette histoire de rêve, dit Ron. J'espère juste que Tu-sais-qui n'est pas à Poudlard._

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Ma cicatrice ne me brûlait pas. D'habitude, quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va explosé. Et dit «Voldemort», Ron. Je n'arrête pas de te répétait de l'appeler par son nom._

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais ce n'est pas facile tu sais._

_Mais je me demande qui est donc ce phénix et qu'est ce qui vient faire dans la forêt interdite. Et qui peut bien être l'homme à travers qui tu à ces visions. _dit Hermione.

_Je me demandais exactement la même chose._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Venez ! Ont part au Chemin de Traverse. _dit Mrs Wesley.

_Ont arrivent ! _répondirent-ils en cœur.

Une fois de plus, ils voyagèrent dans une voiture du ministère.

Une demi-heure, plus tard, il arrivèrent devant le «Chaudron Baveur », un pub qui bien que miteux était célèbre. Il fallait passer par le pub pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, dont l'entrait se trouvait dans l'arrière coure du pub.

Quand il entrèrent dans le pub, Tom, le Barman et gérant du pub les accueillirent.

_Bonjours ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_Heu… Nous ne faisons que passer, nous nous rendons au Chemin de Traverse. Mais peut être que nous prendrions un verre après nos achats._ Dit Mr Wesley.

_D'accord ! Bonne journée_. Il lança un clin d'œil à Harry, qui le salua de la tête.

Harry aurai préférait que Tom ne leurs parle pas aussi fort, car il risquait de…

_Mais c'est Harry Potter ! C'est l'Elu, regardait !_

Trop tard ! Tout le monde ce retourna et tout d'un coup, les chaises se renversèrent une part une. Tout le monde voulait serrait la main de celui qui avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Tout le monde lui lancèrent des encouragements du genre « _Harry Potter, ont croient en toi !_ » ou bien « _Désolé de ne pas avoir crut en vous il y à deux ans, mais maintenant je sais que vous disiez la vérité, vous êtes l'Elu, notre sauveur ! »_

Après cinq minutes, Harry réussis à se faufilait dans l'arrière coure, les autres le rejoignit pendant qu'il ouvrait le passage cacher dans le mur.

_Ouf ! _dit Ron. _C'était chaud ! je croie bien que tu est encore plus célèbre qu'avant._

_J'ai l'impression, oui !_

_Allons-y ! _Dit Mrs Wesley.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la longue rue pavée, la première chose qu'Harry avait vu du monde des sorciers. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il était venu ici avec Hagrid. Il était tellement surpris de ce qu'il pouvait trouvait ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ressentit que ce monde était bien le sien.

Ils allèrent d'abord à la banque Gringotts. Lorsqu'ils allèrent devant le coffre d'Harry, il fut un peu gênait à cause de la montagne d'or qu'il avait alors que les Wesley manquaient d'argent. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le coffre des Wesley, Harry remarqua qu'il était plus rempli que la dernières fois qu'ils étaient venus, il était même bien rempli. Il se souvenait alors que Mr Wesley avait eut une promotion, bien qu'il soupçonnait Fred et George de donnaient de l'argent à leurs parents.

- Nous allons d'abord allez chez l'apothicaire. dit Mrs Wesley lorsqu'il retournèrent à la lumière du jour. Ginny à besoin de nouveaux ingrédients, et Ron a cassait une fiole, il lui en faut une nouvelle. 

_D'accord, de toute façon, ils nous faut aussi une rune d'Animagus. _répondit Harry en regardant sa liste.

_Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?_ _Il ne faut pas de rune._ dit Ron.

_Si !_ _Regarde_.

Il montra le parchemin à Ron.

_Sur notre liste il n'y a pas écrit que nous avons besoins d'une rune._ dit-il lorsqu'il eut relever les yeux de la liste d'Harry.

_Tu est sûr ?_

Ron lui montra également sa liste.

_C'est bizarre. Vous pensait qu'il y a une erreur ?_ demanda Harry.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais tu ferai mieux d'en acheter une quand même._

_Oui !_

_Pour les runes d'Animagus, ce n'est pas chez l'apothicaire_

_que tu doit aller. _dit Mr Wesley._ Il ne vend que des runes très faibles pour les élèves. Si tu veux des vraies runes, il faut aller chez le runieur._

_D'accord ! C'est où ?_

_C'est dans l'allée des Embrumes. Dit Mr Wesley._

_Quoi ? s'exclama Harry._

_Oui ! Ce n'est pas très autoriser ce genre de rune. C'est trop puissant. _

_Bon, je croie que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir…_

_Mais tu ne va pas y aller tout de même ? Il y a certainement des mangemorts là bas._ l'interrompit Mrs Wesley.

_Mais il me faut cette rune._

_Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je viens avec toi_. dit Mr Wesley. _Je pense pouvoir nous faire passaient inaperçus._

_D'accord. Merci !_

_Allons-y. Chérie, ont se retrouvent devant la boutique de Mrs Guipure._

_D 'accord !_

Harry suivit Mr Wesley vers l'allée des Embrumes.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent près de la rue, Mr Wesley le fit aller dans une petite ruelle sombre, où il n'y avait personne. Il prononça « _Métamorphus clochards »_en levant sa baguette

Il y eut un tourbillon orange qui les enveloppa et un petit bruit sourd retentit. Harry eut un instant de recule, lorsqu'en se retournant, il s'aperçut dans un petit miroir casser qui jonchait le sol. IL avait complètement changer d'apparence. Ses cheveux était devenus longs, crasseux et très sale. Son visage était plein de boue. Ses lunettes était cassait et fissurait (bien qu'Harry voyait très bien, comme si ses lunettes était en parfait état). Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et troués de toute part et ils étaient très sales. Et en plus, il rejetait une odeur infecte.

Ils se retourna vers Mr Wesley, qui était dans le même était que lui, à l'exéption de ses cheveux qui était plus long que ce d'Harry.

_Comment vous avez fait ça ? _demanda Harry

_C'est un des premiers sortilèges qu'un auror doit connaître. _répondit Mr Wesley.

_Mais vous n'êtes pas un auror ! _s'exclama Harry

_A une époque, j'ai essayait de le devenir. Mais j'ai eut un…heu…disons, un petit empêchement lors de l'examen._

_Le quel ? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr. _

_Bill !_

_Quoi ?_

_IL est né au moment où je devait passait l'examen d'entrer. J'ai du partir juste avant le début._

_Mais pourquoi n'avaient vous pas essayer l'année d'après ?_

_J'ai promis à Molly que je m'occuperai de ma famille. Elle avait peur pour moi, elle ne voulais pas que je fasse un métier si dangereux…Mais bon, c'est du passé, je suis très content de ce choix. J'aime ma famille. Ecoute Harry, dans une situation périlleuse, il faut toujours écoutait son cœur, et c'est ce que j'ai fait._

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, Mr Wesley dit :

_Allons-y !_

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée des Embrumes.

_Prend l'air mal famé. _dit Mr Wesley.

_D'accord !_

_Tu est prêt ?_

_Oui !_

_OK ! C'est partit !_

Puis il entrèrent dans la sombre et miteuse allée.

A peine avaient ils mit le pied sur la première pierre que tous les regards effrayant se tournèrent vers eux. Harry avait déjà vu ses sombres regards lors de sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il était tombait dans la cheminée du magasin « Barjow et Beurk ». Les sorciers maléfiques les regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de retournaient à leurs activités.

Harry suivit Mr Wesley jusqu'à une petite boutique, très étrange (ce qui était normal dans cette rue), la pancarte indiquait : «Chez Vladimir, runes en tout genres ».

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

Elle était sombre, il n'y avait qu'une seule source de lumière, une lampe accrochait au plafond et qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Sur des étagères, il y avait exposait des centaines de rune, tous plus étrange que les autres.

_Laisse moi parler._ chuchota Mr Wesley.

Harry fit « oui » d'un signe de tête.

_Bonjours ! Il y à quelqu'un ? demanda Mr Wesley._

Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était maigre, grand et habillait de la même façon que Harry et Mr Wesley. Ses long cheveux gris pendait sur ses épaules. Il avait le tin très blanc.

_Bonjours, _dit l'homme, _que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_Nous cherchons une rune d'Animagus. _répondit Mr Wesley.

_Ha ! Le petit veux trouver son animagus !_

Harry lui souria.

_Oui, reprit Mr Wesley. Est ce qu'il vous en reste ?_

_Vous avez de la chance, je croie qu'il m'en reste encore une. Attendez, je vais la cherchait._

Il sortit de la pièce, Harry regarda autour de lui, cette pièce le rendait mal à l'aise.

L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Tenez, la voici. Elle est merveilleuse, n'est ce pas ?

La pierre était long d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres, elle était noire avec des cristaux rouges, et une signe étrange (comme un animal) brillait d'une couleur bleu.

_Oui, oui. C'est combien ?_

_Vingt gallions._

Mr Wesley se retint de rouspétait, il paya la pierre puis ils sortis du magasin. Lorsqu'il furent à l'extérieur, Harry remboursa Mr Wesley.

Ils commencèrent à marchait pour sortir de la ruelle, lorsqu'Harry croisa le regard d'un homme. Tout ce passa très vite, et bien que cette homme avait une capuche Harry avait , il le reconnut. Harry n'oubliera jamais se regard, ce regard qui le hantait chaque nuit depuis plus de deux mois. L'homme l'avait certainement reconnu, car il eut une réaction de surprise. Harry se retint de ne pas sauté au cou de son ancien professeur de potion : Rogue.

En effet, c'était bien lui. Harry était prêt à en mettre sa main au feu.

Il sortit donc de la rue au côté de Mr Wesley.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Mrs Guipure, qui vendait des robes de sorcier.

_Ca y est chéri, _dit Mr Wesley. _Nous l'avons !_

_Arthure, c'est toi ? Mais que t'ai-t-il arrivait ?_

_Ho ! Désolé. J'avais oublier._

Il fit un geste de sa baguette, et d'un coup, Harry et lui se transformèrent à nouveau en eux même.

_C'est dommage, _dit Hermione à Harry, _ça t'allais bien les cheveux long_. Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Heureusement que Ron ne l'avais pas entendu, pensa Harry.

_Bon, _dit Mrs Wesley._ Allons-y !_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortirent de la boutique avec de nouvelle robe, plus grandes (et plus neuves, pour celles de Ron et Ginny).

Ensuite ils allèrent à la librairie, où Harry, Ron et Hermione achetèrent un exemplaire du livre de Dumbledore.

Ensuite, ils allèrent rendre une petite visite à Fred et George (Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour remplirent leurs poches de farces et attrape).

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la pub du chaudron baveure et comme Mr Wesley l'avait promis, ils s'arrêtèrent prendre un verre de Bierreaubeurre.

Pendant que les autres c'était plongeaient dans une discussion sur la nouvelle réforme du ministère ( _« Toute sorcier ou sorcière se trouvant dans la rue après dix heures, sera arrêtait avant d'être juger ») _, Harry raconta discrètement à Ron et Hermione ce qui c 'était passé pendant qu'il était dans l'allée des Embrumes.

_Il était certainement en train de t'espionnait. _chuchota Ron.

_Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attaquait ?_

_Peut être qu'il ne devais pas se faire repérait, qu'il n'avais pas l'ordre de te tuer._

_J'en sais rien, mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là bas._

Trois heures plus tard, Harry était à nouveau dans la forêt.

Il parcouru le même trajet, et se réveilla au même moment.

_Mais que signifie donc ce rêve ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, voilà le chapitre 7, c'est le dernier que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, si elle vous plait, peut être uqe je continuerai, mais pour l'instant, j'attend de voir vos réaction!

Laisser des reviews please!

Bonne lecture :

_Chapitre 7 : Le Poudlard Express._

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé au chant du coq, il se leva doucement et décendit dans la salon. Tout le monde dormait encore, donc il décida de lire le journal de Dumbledore, quand…

_Harry ? Bonjours._

La tête de Amos Diggory venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée dans un grand bruit.

_Bonjours, Mr Diggory. Comment allez vous ? …Heu…Pardon. C'est stupide comme question après…vous savez quoi. Désolé._

En effet, Harry se souvenait très bien de la mort de Cédric Diggory, son fils, vu qu'il était présent lors de son assassina par Peter Petigrow.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que ça te hante autant que nous…_

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit :

_Harry, pourrai tu réveillait Arthur. Nous avons un problème au ministère. Nous aurions fortement besoin de son aide._

_Heu…D'accord. Je vais le chercher. Je reviens._

_Merci ! Peut tu faire vite._

_OK !_

Et Harry courut vers la chambre de Mr et Mrs Wesley. Il toqua.

_Qu'estcequisepasse ?_ dit une voix ensommeillé.

_Mr Wesley, c'est urgent. Mr Diggory est en bas, dans la cheminée, il dit qu'il y a un gros problème au ministère et qu'il aurait besoin de votre aide. _S'empressa de crier Harry, à travers la porte.

_J'arrive. _répondit une voix beaucoup plus éveillé.

Et Harry eut à peine le temps de s'écartait de la porte pour évité que Mr Wesley ne le percute. Il le suivit jusqu'au salon, où la tête de Mr Diggory c 'était soudain retournait vers eut lorsqu'il les entendit.

_Bonjours Amos ! Que ce passe-t-il ? _

_Bonjours Arthur. Il y a de nouveau eut une attaque. Les mangemorts ont détruis la banque des moldus la plus célèbre de Londres. Je croie que c'était juste pour nous montrer leurs puissance._

_Oui ! C'est typique des mangemorts ça ! Attaquer et tuer pour rien ! Il y a des blessés ?_

_Heu, je croie qu'un dizaine de moldus sont blessés, mais comme une trentaines étaient présents, il va falloir leurs faire tout oublier. Heureusement, ont en à attrapés un._

_Ha , oui ! C'est bien. Qui ?_

_Je croie pas qu'il soit très important pour Voldemort. Son nom est Montague, je croie._

_Oui ! Je vais me préparer. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes. Harry reste ici et préviens Molly._

_D'accord !_

Dix minutes plus tard, Mr Wesley disparut dans un «_pop» _en laissant Harry seul dans le salon.

Le soir même, Mr Wesley rentra épuisé de sa journée, et raconta que c'était bien pour montrer leur pouvoir et s'amuser ( Mr Montague avait avouer).

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement, et la veille de le rentrée, Ron, Hermione et Harry préparèrent leurs baguages, après le petit déjeuner, car ils ne voulais pas risquer de raté le train. Il passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amusaient encore un peu, et le soir venu, Ils se couchèrent plus tôt que d'habitude.

Cette nuit là fut un peu agitée pour Harry qui refit une fois de plus le même rêve avant de, une fois de plus, se réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit avant de se rendormir la tête pleine de questions.

Le lendemain matin, l'agitation régnait dans la maison. Tout le monde se dépêchait de se préparait. En effet ils s'étaient levés en retard, et Harry pensa qu'ils avaient bien fait de préparait leurs bagages la veille.

Pour partir à la gars de King's Cross, ils empruntèrent à nouveau une voiture du ministère. Le voyage fut très calme pour une fois, tellement calme que Ron se rendormit et grogna quand il fallut le réveillé. Ils arrivèrent à la gare vers 10 heures 30. Ils s'empressèrent de chercher des chariots pour déplacer leurs nombreux et lourd bagages.

_Faites attention à vous,_ dit Mrs Wesley après qu'il aient ranger leurs bagages dans un compartiment vide. _Surtout toi Harry, et Ron, ne faites pas de bêtises. Je compte sur toi Hermione pour les surveillé. _

Hermione aquisa d'un signe de tête en souriant.

_Bonne année Ginny chéri,_ rajouta Mrs Wesley en la serrant dans ses bras.

Puis elle les serra tous les uns après les autres, Harry eut droit à étouffé un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Puis les quatre élèves entrèrent dans le train.

_Harry, Ron et moi devons faire un tour de garde comme à l'habitude. On vous rejoins plus tard. Ca va être bien cette année, _dit Hermione.

_Pourquoi, parce que tu a été élu préfet en chef ? _dit Ron

_Tais toi et viens. A plus tard Harry._

A plus Harry, ajouta Ron.

_OK ! Allons-y_, dit Harry à l'adresse de Ginny.

_D'accord !_

Puis ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient réserver. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que…

_Harry, ça va ?_ demanda Ginny.

_Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?_

_Tu à l'air bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu est songeur._

_Ha. Tu trouve._

_Ecoute, Harry, si tu veut me dire quelque chose, tu sais que tu peut me faire confiance._

_Bien sûr, je le sais, mais…_

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en parle pas. On dirai que tu veux me tenir à l'écart._

_Non, c'est juste que je…_

_Bonjours Harry, Bonjours Ginny._

C'était Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

_- Heu…Bonjours, _dit Ginny.

_- Bonjours tout les deux. Comment allez vous ? _rajouta Harry.

_Bien merci ! _répondirent-ils en cœur._ Et vous ?_

_Ca peut aller. _dit Harry.

_Oui, si ont veut, _rajouta Ginny.

_Content de te revoir Harry, _dit Neville. _Je pensais ne plus te revoir à Poudlard, après…tu sais quoi._

_Je le fait pour Dumbledore. Je lui doit bien ça. Sinon, je ne serai pas retournait là bas. Je serai déjà partit à la poursuite de Voldemort depuis longtemps._

_C'est bien que tu soit revenus. _dit Luna.

_C'est vrai, _ajouta Neville._ Harry, est ce qu'ont peut s'asseoir ? Tout les autres compartiment sont pleins._

_Bien sûr. _répondit Harry en s'écartant pour faire de la place.

Ron et Hermione n'arrivèrent que quatre heures plus tard. Quatre heures qui parurent interminable au yeux de Harry ( Il était gênait face à Ginny, Neville fit une fois de plus éclatait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia sans le vouloir, Luna lisait une fois de plus « le Chicaneur » à l'envers et en plus il ne savait pas quoi dire).

_Salut tout le monde, _dit Ron en entrant.

_Bonjours, _ajouta Hermione.

_Salut, c'était comment ? _demanda Harry.

_Ennuyeux à mourir. _dit Ron._ Le seul avantage, c'est que Malfoy n'est plus là. Je meurs de faim ! Le chariot de friandise et déjà passait ?_

_Non, mais il ne devrait pas tardait._

En effet, à peine Ron et Hermione fut ils assit, que la dame ouvrit la porte et demanda :

_Bonjours les enfants ! Vous voulez quelque chose ?_

_Ho oui, _dit Ron en se levant d'un bond.

Une minute plus tard, Harry et lui revirent s'asseoir avec un gros tas de friandise en tout genre. En passant de la « _patacitrouille_» au « _fondant du chaudron»_, ils avaient de quoi partageaient avec tout le monde.

Deux heures plus tard, ils eurent droit à une autre visite, beaucoup moins plaisante.

C'était Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson (les seuls amis de Malfoy).

_Alors Potter. Toujours pas mort, _demanda Pansy. _Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

_Et vous, comment vous faites pour réfléchir, maintenant que Malfoy est partit ? _répondit Harry sur un ton de défi.

_Ho Potter, tu est devenu drôle durant l'été, dit Pansy._

_Et toi encore plus moche, si c'était possible. _

_Tu va me le payait !_

Elle sortit sa baguette pendant que Crabbe et Goyle jouait de leurs poings. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et sa propre baguette avant qu'elle n'est attrapait la sienne.

Il y eut un éclaire rouge, et Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle furent projetaient hors du compartiment, et restèrent immobiles.

Harry avait lançait un sortilège de stupéfaction informulé.

_Bravo, Harry ! _dit Neville.

_Il n'ont eut que ce qu'il méritaient, _dit Ron_. Je l'aurai fait si tu ne l'aurai pas fait avant moi._

_C'était cool, _dit Luna.

Harry fut étonné qu'Hermione lui dise :

_Bien joué !_

Puis elle ajouta :

_Nous ferions bien «e nous préparer, le train va bientôt arriver._

_Tu à raison, _Dit Harry.

Puis ils enfilèrent leurs robe de sorciers.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident, ils finirent leurs friandises en se racontant des histoire drôle. Puis lorsque le train arriva, ils prirent sortir du train, en évitant de piétiné les trois Serpentards (sauf Ron, qui avait exprès marcher sur Crabbe et Goyle).

L'air frais de l'extèrieur fit du bien à Harry. Une fois sortit, il vit Hagrid, qu'ils saluèrent avant de prendre une des diligence, tirait par les Sombrales, qui menaient vers l'immense château de Poudlard.

En voyant la tour d'astronomie, Harry repensa au meurtre de son cher professeur. Cette pensée perturba Harry, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait qu'il était sorcier, et malgré le sentiment de sûreté, et son adoration pour Poudlard, n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être chez sois…


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8, soyez indulgent, je l'ai écrit à la va vite, et pour se chapitre, les idées ne débordées pas, lol! **

**Aller, bonne lecture, et laisser des commentaires please :**

****

**Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle année commence **

La nuit était tomber sur l'enceinte du château, accompagné de nuages sombre, qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

_Allons, pressez vous les premières années si vous ne voulez pas que l'orange nous tombe dessus en plein milieu du lac. Ha ! Bonsoir Vous trois._

_Bonsoir_, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix à leur ami et garde chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid. Celui-ci avait perdue sa bonne humeur, quasiment habituelle chez lui, et l'avait troqué contre un visage sombre et triste. La mort de Dumbledore l'avait extrêmement touché lui aussi.

_Vous avaient passé de bonne vacances ? _Demanda le géant d'une voix roque, comme si il avait pleuré un peu plus tôt.

_Plutôt, oui, _répondit Harry. _Mais nous aurions aimé vous voir aux mariages._

_Ho, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put venir, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire…Je…Je doit y aller, il faut que j'emmène les première année jusqu'au barques. Je vous revoit plus tard tout les trois._

_A plus tard Hagrid_, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Puis Harry ajouta :

_Venez, rentrons avant de nous faire tremper._

Et il eurent raison de se dépêché. A peine avait-il posé les pieds a l'intérieur du vieux château qu'un éclaire, suivit d'un grondement assourdissant, les fit sursauté.

_On a peur de l'orage ? _Dit une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, c'était, comme Harry l'avait compris, Pansy Parkinson. Elle semblait déterminé à finir le travail de Drago, qui consisté à harceler et se moquer de tout le monde surtout de Harry.

_Si on devrait prendre peur pour n'importe quoi, on ne serai pas en train de te regarder en face, _gronda Harry, agacé et ennuyé de devoir répondre à toutes ces stupides provocations. Mais c'était le seul moyen de les faire taire.

Alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à répondre, le professeur McGonagall entra dans le hall, et les prièrent de rentrer dans la grande salle.

Quand Harry rentra dans la grande salle, celle-ci, qui jusqu'à présent était belle et bleu, devint sombre et orageux, et un faux éclaire illumina la salle et les quelques élèves déjà présents.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les élèves de première année entrèrent dans la grande salle, accompagné du professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci portait un petit tabouret et un vieux chapeau cramoisie, que Harry reconnue immédiatement comme étant le Choixpeau magique, le chapeau qui détermine dans quelle maison les élèves vont devoir étudié pendant les sept années à venir, et cela en fonction de leur caractère et leurs aptitudes.

Le professeur Flitwick posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret. Pendant quelques secondes, rein ne se passa, puis, ce dernier s'anima d'un coup, un couture lui servant de bouche se mit à réciter :

_Viens toi qui est perdue,_

_Nous t'accueillerons._

_En ces heures si sombres,_

_Personne ne se doit d'être seul. _

_Si tu est brave et que ton but est de mettre fin au mal,_

_C'est à Gryffondor que tu appartient._

_Si soutenir les Gryffondor dans leur quête tu souhaite,_

_Tu appartient à la famille Serdaigle._

_Si au delà des apparence, tu est brave et fière,_

_Les Poufsouffle t'aiderons à te retrouver._

_Mais si au contraire le mal coule dans tes veine,_

_Et que tu n'a soif que de pouvoir,_

_Rejoins les Serpentard,_

_Et pitié pour toi nous aurons._

_Chacun ira où il devra,_

_Mais les plus fort,_

_Changerons leur destiné._

_Aura tu le courage d'affronter le Choixpeau,_

_C'est une expérience dont tout le monde,_

_Ne ressort pas sans mal._

Le silence dura un long moment après la fin de ce discours.

Jamais jusqu'à présent le Choixpeau n'avait jugé ou condamné.

_Pourquoi était-il si sombre ?Il doit savoir quelque chose que tous le monde ignore, _pensa Harry.

La voix du professeur Flitwick, qui commença à faire l'appel par « Androma Salie » fit sortir Harry de ses pensées.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la répartition se fini avec « Wizern Thomas », qui finit à Poufsouffle. Il n'y eut que deux personnes qui avaient étaient envoyé à Serpentard : Andrew Jorsudé et Sofia Salomon, qui furent tout deux attristé et surpris de finir là bas.

_On va enfin pouvoir manger, _déclara Ron. Mais il se trompé. Le professeur McGonagall se leva :

_Bienvenue à tous les nouveau élèves, et bonne nouvelle rentrée au anciens._

_J'espère que vous aller passé une bonne année. Je vais vous épargné un long discours et je me contenterai de vous dire que, comme M. Rusard me l'a fait remarquer il y à dix minutes pour la troisième fois, la liste complète des objet interdit et des activité interdites sont placardé sur la porte de son bureau, et il m'a demander de vous dire également qu'il valait mieux pour vous d'y jeté un coup d'œil. Pour ma part, je me contenterai de vous souhaité un bonne appétit à tous. _

Ses derniers mots emplirent la grande salle d'acclamations bruyantes, tendit que les plats d'or se remplirent de fumet varié et divin, surtout pour Harry et Ron qui mourraient de faim. Il remplirent leurs assiettes à raz bord et commencèrent leur festin.

_Bonsoir ! _dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et répondit :

_Bonsoir Nick ! Comment aller vous ?_

_Malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, devinez :_

_Vous avez trouver le moyen de ressuscité , _proposa Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude discret, et murmura quelque chose, Harry compris que quelques bribes de mots « Pas dire ça, grossier, insultant… »

Nick fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendue et répondit d'une voix plaine de joie

_Mieux que ça ! J'ai reçue une lettre de Sir Patrick. Il peut être va-t-il accepter de m'engager dans le club des chasseur sans tête, il me donnera la réponse le soir de mon anniversaire !_

_Mais c'est formidable, _répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

_Vous qui vouliez tellement y entrer depuis des années, je vous avez dit que c'est efforts seraient récompensés._

_Mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. _

_Oui, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous prendront._

_Merci, c'est gentil de dire ça. Bon, je vous laisse…bonne appétit._

_Au revoir Nick !_

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand les estomac furent entièrement pleins et que tout le monde était trop fatiguer pour entrer, le trio monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

_Choixpeau, _lança Hermione au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune.

_Bonne nuit, _murmura Harry à Hermione avant de monter dans le dortoir des garçon.

Il se changea rapidement, puis alla boire une dernier vers d'eau avant de se coucher. Par la fenêtre, il aperçue la cabane de Hagrid, qui avait était réparer à l'aide de planches de bois après l'incendie le soir où Dumbledore est m…

Harry ne voulais pas y pensé.

Il voulu retourner à son lit au moment où il crue apercevoir une silhouette se dirigé dans la forêt interdite.

Il secoua la tête.

Rien.

Sûrement un effet de son imagination, ou une créature de la forêt.


End file.
